


Bewitched

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jace Plays the Piano, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, past Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: When Clary tried to kiss him, Alec decided that this had to be the worst day of his life.





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this prompt: “there’s a curse for everyone to be in love with person A, but person B is strangely unaffected.” ;)

When Clary tried to kiss him, Alec decided that this had to be the worst day of his life. But then he was cornered by Simon proclaiming his undying love, barely escaping with his dignity intact, so apparently things could always get worse. 

Dodging Lindsay making googly eyes at him, Alec reached the staircase and slammed the rooftop door shut. Relieved, he locked it and used a rune for additional measure. Taking a few calming breaths he leaned on the ledge and stared down. He needed help, but who could he go to? The entire world had gone mad, ever since that vindictive warlock had managed to set that spell loose. 

One moment Alec had been going about the usual Clave business, interrogating her about some black market potions, the next he had to fend off advances from Raj while the warlock slipped her shackles, cackling. Alec had tried to go after her, yelling at Raj to get a grip, relieved when two other guards had come running, only for them to take one look at Alec and redirect their full attentions to him. Needless to say, the warlock had gotten away while everyone was distracted, and in the end Alec had to use the _sleep_ rune on the other hunters.

Hiding out on the roof, his skin still crawling from too many people groping him while declaring their love, Alec’s first instinct was to go to Magnus for help. However, there was no guarantee he’d be unaffected, and Alec wasn’t sure he could stand seeing his ex-boyfriend make a fool of himself. He wished Izzy hadn’t gone to Idris, because certainly his own sister would be immune, although she would also be the first one to tease Alec relentlessly over his predicament.

“Alec?” The familiar voice of his parabatai made him jump, and Alec swore under his breath. He whirled around, steeling himself to fend off Jace’s advances, but the mismatched eyes were regarding him with simple curiosity. “Everything alright?”

A huff of laughter escaped Alec. “Oh yeah, sure. I seem to have been cursed, and the warlock who did it escaped, but other than that…” 

He explained what had happened, and to his credit Jace managed to school his amusement into a sympathetic smile almost immediately, although Alec could still see it dancing in his eyes. “Okay, yes, that’s… awkward, and I reserve the right to forever picture your face when Clary tried to kiss you. However, I suggest that you keep hiding here while I go to Magnus for help.”

That did seem like the best course of action, even if Alec hated having to wait around. However, he really had had enough of being hit on for a lifetime, so he agreed. Jace activated his surefooted rune, but before he vaulted over the ledge, he pulled Alec into a quick hug. Sighing Alec relaxed into his parabatai’s familiar strength, taking comfort from a welcome touch after having been pawed at by people he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look in the eye again.

Then Jace was gone, and Alec could do nothing but wait. The monotony was interrupted by frantic knocking from the stairway, desperate voices calling his name, and Alec began to fear that some of his more enterprising admirers would find a way to open the door or scale the sides of the Institute.

Luckily right then a portal opened, and Jace stepped through, only to gesture for Alec to join him. “Come on. Magnus has found your warlock, and we’ve… _encouraged_ her to remove the spell.”

Relieved, Alec followed his parabatai, finding Magnus and the warlock from before, looking suitably chastened. They exchanged awkward nods, but that was nothing unusual, and Magnus appeared blessedly unaffected by the spell. 

“Well, you’ve got yourself in quite a pickle, Alexan… _Alec_ ,” Magnus greeted him lightly, only the emphatic avoidance of his full name betraying the fact that they’d barely exchanged a dozen words since deciding that their occupations had to take precedence over their fledgling relationship, at least for the time being. Thanking the warlock for his help, Alec noticed that Magnus was fiddling with a charm, and figured that this was what kept him safe.

A slightly uncomfortable silence settled over them, broken by Jace rolling his eyes and asking bluntly, “So, are we going to do this or do you two need a minute?”

After that the lifting of the curse was a simple matter of the spell-caster repeating her earlier incantation. At least Alec hoped so, but he still held his breath when Magnus put down the charm, only releasing it when the warlock gave him a wry smile. “Don’t worry, you are quite safe now.”

Alec blushed, grateful when once again Jace interrupted the tension between them. He turned to the other warlock, who was staring sullenly at the ground, and addressed her firmly, “Alright, so now that everything’s back to normal, I’m placing you under arrest in the name of the Clave for the previous blackmarket offenses as well as unsanctioned spell use against a Shadowhunter.”

Gratefully following his parabatai’s example, Alec straightened and took their captive by the other arm, once more thanking Magnus, who just shrugged and opened a portal for them to return to the Institute. “Of course. I’ll always help you in any way I can... Alexander.” It sounded strangely like goodbye, and the warlock’s smile was old and wistful as he added, “But maybe ask yourself why Jace was able to keep a clear head.”

Confused, Alec wanted to ask what he meant, but Jace stepped through the portal, forcing him to keep up. Once they were at the Institute, Alec was distracted from Magnus’ parting remark, making sure everyone was back to normal and the warlock secure in her cell with wards to stop her from doing any magic. 

It was hours later that he remembered the words, although they made no more sense now than they had then. He also realized that Jace had disappeared soon after their return, but when he honed in on their bond, he could sense his parabatai nearby. He recognized the mix of tranquility and sadness that could only mean one thing, and his feet led him to the piano room, where hauntingly beautiful music met his ears.

Leaning against the doorframe, Alec watched him for a long moment, as always captivated by the sight and sound of Jace’s playing, the look of intense focus on his face as nimble fingers coaxed beautiful melodies out of the instrument. Finally the piece came to an end, and Alec cleared his throat, swallowing down an unexpected lump of emotion. “What was that? Debussy?”

Looking up in surprise, Jace met his gaze with a grin. “Yes, one of his _Préludes_. I’m impressed - you’re the most tone-deaf person I know.”

“Well, you’ve been playing for me for long enough, something was bound to stick,” Alec replied wryly, adding more quietly, “I can’t help but pay attention, Jace, you play so beautifully.”

Anyone who didn’t know Jace as well as Alec would have missed the pleased smile that was quickly covered by a cocky smirk. “What can I say, I’m naturally gifted!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the best.” Crossing the room in order to sit down next to his parabatai on the piano bench, Alec softly pressed his thigh against Jace’s, a wordless acknowledgement of the fact that they both knew that more than natural talent had led to Jace’s musical proficiency. Pushing back gently, Jace began to play again, the way he’d done so often when they were younger, something soft and tender. Listening to him playing and watching his parabatai’s profile, Alec could feel warmth spread through him, his heart filling with that mix of love and awe that only Jace could awaken in him. His voice could barely be heard over the music as he asked quietly, “Why weren’t you affected?”

They were sitting so close, he could feel Jace stiffen, but his parabatai played on, determinedly staring at the keys although Alec knew for a fact that he was entirely capable of playing blindly. Finally, he answered blandly, “Probably because we’re parabatai.”

“No,” Alec shook his head. “After what Magnus said I asked the warlock about it, and according to her it should have worked on you, too. Hell, it would have worked on Izzy if she’d been here!” He shuddered in revulsion, and Jace laughed teasingly. However, it sounded hollow, false, and the music he was playing changed, became darker, more aggressive, telling Alec more than any words could that his parabatai was troubled by something. “Jace, please…”

Not meeting his eyes, Jace continued to play, but it changed once more, turned into a longing, wistful tune. When he finally spoke, it was so softly, Alec had to strain to hear him. “I was surprised that Magnus needed a protective charm.” 

“What? Why?” The apparently random remark took Alec by surprise, and he stared in confusion at Jace, who kept playing with fierce determination.

Then he suddenly stopped, turning sideways to face Alec with an almost angry look on his face, Alec instinctively leaned back, as if to avoid an attack. He felt completely at sea, Jace’s mismatched eyes boring into his as if trying to communicate without words, their bond vibrating with so many emotions Alec couldn’t tell them apart. Slowly, carefully, he raised a hand and rested it on top of Jace’s, which lay unmoving on the keyboard. When they touched, he could feel a small tremor run through Jace, and his parabatai lifted his chin defiantly. “Because it can’t affect what’s already there.”

It took Alec a second to take in the meaning behind the words Jace had spat out as if they were poison. When understanding dawned, it was a raging flood rushing through him, leaving him breathless, hand clutching Jace like a lifeline. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he could feel his heart racing and knew with utmost certainty that Jace’s heartbeat was doing the same intoxicating gallop. There were a myriad of words trapped in Alec’s suddenly parched throat, but all he could do was stare into his parabatai’s wide, scared eyes, knowing they were a mirror of his own. Finally he managed one word, voice hoarse as if he’d been screaming: “When?”

Lowering his gaze, Jace nonetheless replied instantly, sounding small and defeated, “I’m not certain when it started. I knew for sure when you were dead in my arms, though.”

Alec remembered the darkness of that moment, being lost and without anchor, until the burning fire of his parabatai’s soul had pierced the night and pulled him back. Impulsively he wrapped his arms around Jace, and they fell into one another, holding on to each other tightly, tension fleeing their bodies as if this was where they belonged. It had always been like this, even when being close to Jace had cut into him, Alec’s entire being had nevertheless ached for his embrace, his closeness, the physical manifestation of the way their souls were entwined.

“We’ll figure this out,” he whispered, and when Jace lifted his head to nod in agreement, it was the easiest thing in the world to lean in and cover his parabatai’s timidly hopeful smile with his lips. One of them sighed, a sound of sheer relief, but Alec wasn't sure who, too lost in how perfectly they fit together in this way as well.

Hidden by the piano, they kissed, slow and sweet and better than any magic spell.


End file.
